


Prey

by KarboniteManeuver



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chikan, Child Abuse, F/M implied but without detail, M/M, issues of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarboniteManeuver/pseuds/KarboniteManeuver
Summary: Frustration is something that can only be bottled for so long,





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toasterrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasterrabbit/gifts).

He ground his hips against Ren’s ass, hand over his shoulder, cool metal against the warmth of his palm, effectively pinning him against the door of the train. He’d been half-hard, standing behind him before that, his breath a whisper against Ren’s ear, a suggestion… a promise. 

‘You live what you’ve learned’ Loki’s voice echoed in his head, mockingly. 

“I’ve wanted to do this to you since we first met,” How far could he get? Tokyo rush, getting on… or maybe off at Shibuya. The flash of darkness between each stop offering them important moments of privacy, beyond the lighting with the cabin. Was it too tacky for him to rent a love hotel? Of course under a fake name, to call ahead using the credit card Shido had signed off on for him? How long would they need, before Ren’s curls were slicked with sweat, until his voice broke, calling out Akechi’s name, his back, his skin, his ass leaking Akechi’s come… 

The hand against the door curled into a fist, the other coming down, ghosting over Ren’s school pants, before gripping him, working him to full attention through the fabric. 

“I told you I wanted a talent partner, yet you tried to rebuff me.” Hot and cold, his foster father had told him in the past that he’d been hard to handle. Ironic, considering he’d been gagged, the vitriol effectively stalted from flowing from his pretty lips.

He was fire and ice-– this time frost edged out, coating the previously honeyed tones of his voice as he pressed Ren too hard against the door, “Perhaps there’s someone else? It’s laughable to think that someone like Ryuji, with his fumbling affections would be able to get it right, despite having the drive… That, and you’re far from the buxom older women that so seem his type…” 

If only his hoard of fan girls, with his usual mask of naive asceticism, could see him now. Could’ve seen him then, being fucked into the mattress, god only knew how many times… How many nights, how many of the men had coming into his room, wanting him to call them ‘daddy’. He couldn’t help but laugh at the mere idea of it. Oh, he had learned well, learned his ‘place’. How to lie, ‘oh you’re so big…’, how to gag on their cocks, taking them too deep, until they were gasping out his name. Certainly it wasn’t a service their pliant, mousy little wives were providing, and right under their very noses. He’d remembered reading that that was the primary reason that married men had sought out women in sex work… The blow jobs they weren’t getting at home. How quaint, potentially ruining the safety of their home lives for something so fleeting. 

Ren leaned back against him, the rope of his former reticence, his body warming and melting into Akechi’s, that it would be the rope that would hang him. 

Certainly there had been others as he had grown older, beyond all of the ‘fathers’ that he was probably keeping from abusing their own children, or perhaps seeking out those displaced on the streets. After all, why travel and put in the ‘effort’ if they didn’t have to? Perhaps in the end he ultimately was doing a service to others during the time he’d spent in the foster system. 

The women that he’d met later though, either through Shido’s ridiculous parties, glorified circle jerks to showcase their own wealth, or perfunctory interactions at hostess clubs, another hazard of work with Shido, they had always ended up discarded and left in the gutter. He had always been so careful, the lube and condoms tucked away in the depths of the briefcase emblazoned with his initial, an irony as if there was anything to truly be proud of. He’d found that Shido’s hired muscle, that threats of making them just ‘disappear’ had always been far more effective than the hush money that the others in the upper echelons had paid. Perhaps he really was his father's son... However… this was different. He hardly thought that something like that would be necessary this time. It was all just a matter of keeping up appearances, and he doubted that Ren was the type to talk, to sell him or any of his ‘precious team’ out. 

His hand slid up beneath Ren’s shirt, hastily pulling it out from being politely tucked in, a uniform, like the glasses that hid the boy’s own truth. His nails dragged down the flesh of Ren’s chest that he could reach, his stomach, against the faintest sheen of sweat that was gathering there, whether from nerves or anticipation, he was unsure. 

“I know you want this too. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know that neither you, nor Arsene—” He gave a small, dark, chuckle, “consider them equals… Not your team, not the shadows…” 

Ren’s breath caught, hand moving back between them, rubbing against the clear outline of Akechi’s cock that had been pressed so firmly against him moments before. He allowed his fingers to trace the outline, a cursory stroke against irritating fabric, everything too tight, too in the way, yet another interference in their game… in Akechi’s plans. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if Ren knew how deep he’d fallen, that this was no longer just going to be polite smiles, quiet conversation and chess shared over what was likely the best tailored coffee in all of Shibuya. 

It wasn’t a matter of if, only when, and given such a flawless record of success, he smirked at the concept of that. Whether chemical assistance would be needed to lure that side of Ren out or not, well… that was entirely up to him. However, being turned down once… that had been more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A close friend of mine and I love to bounce absolutely horrible, dirty nasty ideas off of each other. Though P5 isn't one of her main fandoms, she is a fan of the characters. She'd mentioned not really seeing this prompt around so I figured, why not?
> 
> Maybe more to come on this one, not sure yet


End file.
